chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Hateshinai Aurayami
Aurayami is a 6th generation Hateshinai, and a member of the 1st Branch. She is Nurayami's younger twin. History Aurayami was born a 6th generation Hateshinai, and is the younger twin sister of Nurayami. Aurayami was born during the early scuffles against the Mitsukai, and was present during their merge when Chaos X was formed. Aurayami is a member of Chaos X as well, ranked as a Veteran Senior, and has been involved from the very beginning as a Hateshinai and a Chaos X member. She was also a student of her younger sister Megami during their childhood. Appearance Aurayami's attire depends on what she's doing. Since she's part of the First Branch and considered royalty, her attires can be considered elegant and royal. If she isn't fighting, she might be wearing a dress which is customized to her figure. If she's fighting, Aura is usually wearing a short sleeved shirt with a long sleeved one beneath it. She also wears skirts with leggings beneath, and wears the typical combat boots as well. Her hair is jet black, and sports golden eyes. Most of the time she is seen as wearing an innocent expression on her face as well, adding to the fact that she's "cute". Synopsis Aurayami has been involved in many of the wars involving Chaos X and its enemies. She has fought against the more recent enemies in Verax Die and Hollow Circle, and participated in the war against Origin. Aurayami is also a regular involved in missions as well, and has recently been involved in the missions against the Hollow Circle. Personality Aurayami's personaliy is considered 'innocent'. She rarely gets on his siblings' nerves, and is an extremely nice individual. Despite this, Aura can have a more motherly side, similar to Megami, and often scoldes younger siblings in a nice mannerism. Aura's fighting persona is different from her regular personality, where she is vicious and will take out her opponent if she is given the opportunity. Like Megami and Aikami, Aurayami is a highly intelligent individual, and uses that to her advantage throughout her everyday life. Powers & Abilities 'Calcite': The Calcite crystal is Aurayami's gem, which she carries like all Hateshinai. The color is said to be a faint blue. The Calcite, being her only energy source, is large in supply and can supply her entire arsenal. Like all Hateshinai crystals, it contains multiple forms: *'Solid' - Aura can use the solid form of the crystal for defenses, and can also use it to enhance her electricity. The solid form is mainly for defensive techniques however. *'Lightning' - The main form her Calcite takes on, usually. Aura's main weapon is electricity, and this is the most preferred version her Calcite is used for. *'Water' - Rare, but she is able to use it as a source of water since her twin is Nurayami. She has a small amount of control over water, so it's rare to see it in this form. But she can do it. *'Aura' - The energy form of the Calcite. *'Blood '- She can turn it into a source of blood for mobility purposes. 'Lightning Element': Aurayami's main element, which she can control with complete ease since she's a master of it. Like her sisters Megami and Aikami, Aura's mastery of the Lightning Element roots through her entire fighting style. She is a quick thinker and is able to react at break neck speeds to her opponents' maneuvers. This also plays into her intelligent factor, which allows her to think fast and outhink her opponent in the process. Her lightning is naturally a blue color. *'Royal Static '- The electrical form of her Calcite, and the default weapon in her arsenal. This is what turns her standard electricity blue. The Royal Static is a free charge of electricity than enables her to use her arsenal through its structure. It also is a faster, and stronger version of electricity as well. *'Fulminous Element '- A combination of electricity and the heat is releases. This is an explosive art under the Lightning Element, and Aura is one of its more frequent users, like Aikami. She uses this to put a stamp on a match and claim victory. 'Blood Arts': Aurayami is able to manipulate her own blood, as well as her opponent's if she's close enough, and is a master of this element. *'Immortality Frame '- The staple for the Hateshinai and its member. The ability of partial immortality. The ability is basically set on auto pilot, and happens by using the Hateshinai's energy to supply the demands. The bigger the damage, the more energy used to repair. Note this only repairs damage to the body based within blood, so it doesn't repair bones directly. If an arm is cut off, it can however replace the bone temporarily with crystal, and liquidize the joints. Bone will then regrow. 'Intelligence': Aurayami's intelligence is said to have rooted from her training under Aikami and Megami. She is highly intelligent, and like them, can pick apart a person's arsenal in a matter of seconds. Thanks to the Lightning Element, her reaction time is blistering as well. She is often involved with some of Chaos X's planning and scheming as well, and usually assists Megami in doing so.